


Pride

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Series: One-word Oneshots [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: I dont put summaries for these cause im sticking to a ~theme~ but if I did it would be; Emma Nolan is so proud.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: One-word Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I dont put summaries for these cause im sticking to a ~theme~ but if I did it would be; Emma Nolan is so proud.

“Hey,” Alyssa gently set her hand on Emma’s. “What’re you thinking of?”

Emma looked around at all the kids dancing with each other, and the pride flag that she’d seen someone running around the gym with. “How did I get here?”

“Well, we were standing on the floor, then we walked over to the bleachers.” Alyssa grinned. She reached forward to run her hand through Emma’s hair- hesitant, they weren’t as used to displays of affection as some other couples here. “You have so much to be proud of, Emma. You had the confidence and the determination and the bravery. That’s how you got here.”

“I _am_ proud, Alyssa.” Emma mumbled, resting her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. “I’m proud that I got here, I’m proud that I wrote a song and sang it and inspired people, I’m proud that even though it wasn’t what I intended, I did start something. I’m proud people look up to me. But you know what?” She gently gripped Alyssa’s hand in her own, turning the others face towards hers.

  
“I’m most proud that I get to be here like this. That I’m yours, and that everyone at this goddamn prom  _ knows _ I’m yours. Anyone can see the look at my eyes and know how completely and utterly devoted I am to you. Anyone can see the way I hold you and know there’s no one else I’d rather kiss. No one else I’d rather love as much as I love you. I’m so fucking proud that I’m even good enough, that I get the privilege to be loved by you and to love you just as much.” Emma set her forehead against Alyssa’s. “I am so damn proud that Alyssa Greene is my girlfriend.”

Then Alyssa kissed her, and nothing else mattered because Alyssa was all that ever did. In her highest moments, and in her lowest, it was Alyssa. It was always her, and Emma wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Alyssa pulled away, for only a moment, before leaning in again and Emma smiled with a muffled laugh because she  _ got here _ . Something that 16-year-old Emma would’ve scoffed at. A wildest fantasy, an unachievable dream. She pulled away from Alyssa, just barely, whispering against her lips. 

“I feel like a dumb teenager. Kissing my girlfriend on the bleachers at prom.”

“Fucking good.” Alyssa said, pulling her face away from Emma’s a bit more. “You deserve to feel like a dumb teenager. That’s what we are- two dumb teenagers in love and I wouldn’t have it any other way. We never got this, Emma. We never got to be dumb and kiss infront of our friends and be grossly in love. We were always hiding. But we’re never hiding again. So yea, kiss me. We both deserve it.” Alyssa grinned, gently tugging on Emma’s tie. Right before she leaned in, Emma laughed.

“How could I ever say no to you?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If yall wanna suggest a word for me to make a short story on please put it in the comments I'd love to hear them!! I can't promise anything but I'll try my best if I think of something!!!


End file.
